


The Devil Wears Overalls

by CircusCrown



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DadSchlatt, Farmer Schlatt, M/M, Past Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Reincarnation, idk reincarnation works weird in this AU, possibly, reincarnated Schlatt AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusCrown/pseuds/CircusCrown
Summary: While exploring the exiled lands, Tommy comes across a farm. Much to his surprise, he finds the former president, JSchlatt. Even more to his surprise, Schlatt doesn’t remember anything.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt
Comments: 23
Kudos: 420





	1. local exiled teen discovers goats exist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi if you read this before I just updated some errors!

Tommy pushed his way through wheat, spitting the bits that got in his mouth out into the air. He had wandered far from his camp and while trying to navigate back, he found a farm. He knew it wasn’t Technoblade’s so that only raised more questions. Finally, he stumbled out the other side, nearly falling onto his face.  
“Oh! A visitor,” A familiar voice said with an out-of-character sweetness.  
“Wh…” Tommy looked up in shock, his face unable to convey the emotions he was feeling. The blonde analyzed the figure, blood running cold as his eyes ran over the details.  
“Good evening.” With an accent that froze the bodies of many, Tommy shook at the voice. It was definitely him.

It was definitely Schlatt. 

Schlatt looked… different, to say the least. His horns were shorter and more rounded and he no longer had menace in his expression. He wore a blue sweater which had the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and black short-overalls. His hair was pulled into a short ponytail, yet his mutton chops remained. The teen blinked at the former and supposed-to-be-dead president.  
“Schlatt..?” Tommy asked, his tone hesitant.  
“How do you know my name, kid?” Schlatt chuckled awkwardly, holding a pumpkin in one of his arms.  
“What… what do you mean? You’re supposed to be dead!” Tommy barked out.  
“Oh… Well, I guess I should tell you I have a bit of amnesia, sorry if you knew me before I lost my memories.” Schlatt hummed, continuing to pull carrots from the ground with one hand.  
“Amnesia? Wh- how?”  
“Not sure how. All I know is that I woke up one day in a field with practically no memories whatsoever.” Tommy stared at the past dictator’s face. Was it true..? Tommy had never seen Schlatt make such a soft expression before but then again… he could be lying. The blonde shook the thoughts from his head, focusing on the bigger problem.  
“I watched you die! That doesn’t explain how you’re still alive! Wilbur is a ghost, for Christ’s sake!” Schlatt’s ears twitched at that.  
“I’m sorry you had to see that, but I was probably just rushed to the hospital.”  
“You really don’t remember? You don’t remember all the shit you put us through?” Tommy was shaking with anger at that point.  
“What do you mean? Who’s us?” Schlatt asked, putting the carrots and pumpkin into a chest.  
“Christ, do you even remember what you did to Quackity?! He’s fucking scarred, man!” Tommy shouted and Schlatt froze, his ears perking up.  
“What happened to Alex? Is he okay?” Schlatt frantically asked, slamming the chest shut.  
“I thought you had amnesia?”  
“I… can remember bits and pieces- nevermind that, is Alex okay?” Schlatt’s tone completely shifted from a comforting gruff to a frantic panic.  
“No, I’d say he’s not okay considering his ex-husband, who was also a dictator, abused him and then died in front of him.” The two sat in silence, a realization sinking into the ram hybrid’s skin.  
“I… I hurt him?” Schlatt asked softly as if he were afraid he’d break if he spoke too loudly.  
“You hurt everyone,” Tommy huffed out, crossing his arms.  
“I’m… I’m sorry. Is there a way I can apologize to him?”  
“Oh sure, just go through the nether portals to L’Manburg and walk up to him,” Tommy said sarcastically.  
“Alright,” Schlatt responded eagerly, taking note of the sarcasm and deciding not to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first work so any feedback is greatly appreciated :0]


	2. an angry gamer goblin and a ram-hybrid talk by a portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Schlatt have a brief conversation

“This is as far as I can take you. I swear to God if you lay a finger on Tub-“  
“Calm down, kid. I don’t plan on hurting anyone or anything.” Schlatt cut Tommy off, sighing afterward. He put his hand through the purple, swirling portal cautiously, testing its safety.  
“The portal won’t kill you, dumbass,” Tommy said, a slight trail of amusement in his voice.  
“So I just walk through?” Schlatt asked, ignoring the insult thrown at him.  
“Yeah… You know, I was joking before. It would be a terrible idea for you to go into L’Manburg.”  
“What do you suggest I do? Wear a disguise?” Schlatt barked out a laugh.  
“It would be better than strolling over there with your fucking confidence.” Tommy rolled his eyes. He’d never admit it but he enjoyed the company of Schlatt after so long alone. Schlatt snickered, turning away from the portal.  
“You know, Tommy, was it,” Schlatt paused, waiting for a nod from the blonde, “You know where I live now, so feel free to take any food you need.”  
“Oh… thanks, I appreciate it.” Tommy hesitated to thank him but eventually forced his gratitude out. The blonde sighed and threw a cloak at Schlatt, who pulled it on hurriedly. The ram-hybrid gave a small wave before stepping into the purple abyss completely, instinctively holding his breath and closing his eyes. When he peeled his eyes open, he was no longer in the Nether. A blue sky and grass filled his line of vision as he rubbed his eyes. He stepped down from the obsidian and pulled the hood of the cloak over his head. The cape swished in the wind as he walked, but hid enough of his identity for him to be satisfied. His shoes ground against dirt, leaving imprints as he made his way to the country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter but don’t worry I plan on making them longer as I continue writing!!


	3. sus man with a cloak causes way too much trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt makes his way into L'Manburg, already making friends and possible enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! I really didn't expect people to like my AU, so it means a lot!

L’Manburg stood intimidatingly tall. With the remains of an obsidian wall around it and water under the majority of the buildings, Schlatt could already tell there was a bit of history there. He gulped as he entered, running his fingers over the textures of the wall. It was nostalgic in a way, it felt as if the ram was coming home. He looked over his surroundings, gentle eyes taking in the scenery. There were a few people outside, though they didn’t seem to notice him yet. He put his head down and rushed down the path, focused on finding Quackity.  
“Hey! Who are you?” Schkatt froze as a voice called out to him. He looked over cautiously as a fox and an enderman stared at him. The two sat in silence, just exchanging confused looks as the cloaked figure looked at them. Now in hindsight, it was a really stupid idea. But, Schlatt was a stupid man, so he did what he does best.

He bolted.

The two strangers, now alarmed, chased him. Schlatt turned around corners of the unfamiliar land, his boots clicking against wood and stone as two pairs of footsteps followed shortly behind. He could hear them talking, mentioning Tommy and a Technoblade. He panted, regretting the past 24 hours. The voices behind him grew more distant as the two behind him lost his trail. The ram slowed to a stop and hunched over, his hands on his knees as he regained his breath.  
“God damn it… I just need to find Alex,” he mumbled to himself, still huffing as he stood up.  
“You need to see Quackity?” Schlatt groaned. He already filled his quota of human interaction, thank you very much. Still, he turned around. He was met with a floating, slightly translucent figure. He looked oddly familiar, but Schlatt just shook it off.  
“Yeah, I do, any idea where he is?” The ghost nodded and Schlatt sighed in relief.  
“I saw him at the grave,” The ghost said, his voice echoing.  
“Well, could you take me there? I’m kind of new here.”  
“Of course, new friend!” He cheered, circling the ram enthusiastically. Schlatt laughed and followed the gray fellow as he leads him down a path. Schlatt looked around and, once confirming there was nobody around, took his hood down.  
“So ghost, what’s your name?” Schlatt asked, deciding to make small talk instead of sitting in awkward silence.  
“My name’s Wilbur, but everyone calls me Ghostbur.” Schatt hummed in response.  
“What about you, Mr. Goat?” Schlatt gasped in offense and Ghostbur laughed.  
“I’m a ram, and the name’s Schlatt.”  
“My apologies, Schlatt-” Wilbur was cut off by a loud thud. The two turned their attention to the noise and blinked at it. Stood in front of them was a Moobloom hybrid and a bucket of water spilled onto the wood path. The hybrid’s eyes were wide with shock as his lip trembled. Wilbur smiled at the brunette.  
“Tubbo look! I found a new friend!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo enters the story!   
> I plan for the next chapter to be longer I promise! I just really wanted to get a chapter out today for you guys :0]


	4. moobloom hybrid and ram hybrid thoroughly confuse ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Schlatt work some things out

“...Schlatt?”  
“Hi?” Schlatt laughed awkwardly as he absentmindedly twirled his hair.  
“Wh… How and why are you here?” The Moobloom, who Ghostbur identified as Tubbo, furrowed his brows in an emotion Schlatt couldn’t quite identify.  
“Oh, he’s looking for Quackity!” Ghostbur exclaimed.  
“You… Are you here to hurt him again, is that it?” Tubbo growled, approaching the two.  
“What? No, I would never!”  
“How to hell can you even say that after what you did to him- to us!” Tubbo shouted, anger overtaking his fear.  
“Let’s not fight-”  
“You’re supposed to be dead- you are dead, Schlatt!” The brunette cut Wilbur off.  
“I don’t even know you!” Schlatt smiled nervously, watching as Tubbo’s eye twitched.  
“What?”  
“I’ve never met you in my life! The only person I remember is Alex and some Tommy kid said he was hurt.” Schlatt looked down at the teen in pity, the other hybrid’s expression switching from angry to hurt.  
“Kid I’m sorry-”  
“How can you be sorry if you can’t remember anything? I bet you’re faking it just for laughs… you’d never say sorry.”  
“I don’t know what I did before but I’m a different person, I can say that for sure.” The ram put a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder as a sign of support. The teen shrugged it off, eyes still glaring into the ram’s soul.  
“Wow, uh… that look is a little spooky, haha.” Schlatt nervously said, eyes averting to the side.  
“Okay, you really are different. Schlatt would never be intimidated by me.” Tubbo thought out loud.  
“So um… can I get through? I’m trying to find Alex.”  
“If you give me all of your weapons, armor, etc.” Tubbo smirked and Schlatt blinked at him.  
“I don’t keep armor on me, I’m a farmer.” He commented.  
“Wh- fine, whatever, give me anything that could be used as a weapon.” Tubbo said, smirk twitching in irritation. Schlatt shrugged and dropped his sword, axe, shovel, and hoe.  
“Okay, I’ll take you to the last place I saw him. On the way, could you tell me what you remember?” The president asked.  
“I guess so.”  
“Guys! Don’t forget about me!” Ghostbur whined and the other two laughed.  
“We’d never forget about you, Ghostbur. Come with us!” Tubbo smiled at the ghost, who cheered in response. Tubbo and Schlatt walked down the wood path, Ghostbur floating behind them.  
“So, Schlatt. Get started with your story. I expect it to be in full detail.” Schlatt looked down at the moobloom, starting to sweat at the pure evil in his expression.  
“This is really embarrassing but… I mainly remember um…” The ram trailed off, mumbling the rest.  
“Huh? What was that?” Tubbo cupped his ear, mocking the embarrassed older man.  
“Jesus Christ- I remember mainly us kissing and cuddling, okay?!” Schlatt huffed angrily, frustrated at the teen. He’d only known him for a few minutes and yet he felt like a middle-aged single father dealing with chronic alcoholism and a rebel son. Tubbo burst out laughing, Ghostbur tilting his head in confusion.  
“Tubbo, why is that funny?” Wilbur asked, floating next to the president.  
“Oh my god- Schlatt, this meeting is not going to go well if that’s all you remember!” Tubbo laughed out.  
“Well, it’s less actually remembering and more piecing together flashes of memories…” Tubbo laughed louder in response.  
“I’m sorry but Big Q pretty much hates you!” Schlatt’s ears and tail drooped, his mood sinking.  
“Oh god, what did I do?” Schlatt groaned as Tubbo’s laughter finally died down. The group fell silent, Tubbo and Schlatt exchanging awkward glances every once in a while.  
“You did a lot, Schlatt. You hurt a lot of people, especially Quackity.” Tubbo said, voice just barely above a whisper.  
“I’m sorry, I really am.”  
“Sorry won’t cut it with him.” Tubbo’s irises flicked over to meet Schlatt’s, almost giving him a warning with a look alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! I really hoped you enjoyed! I know Tubbo is more gentle in most things, but I really wanted to see him just go off on someone!


End file.
